Pour son sourire
by Pyrolouve
Summary: "Ses souffrances seront miennes." Quand donner sa vie est le seul moyen de sauver celle de l'autre...


**Salut les amis !**

**Bien, alors. Cette fic m'a pris beauuuucoup de temps, temps que j'ai passé à l'effacer pour la réécrire, encore et encore. J'ai galéré, mais c'est pas grave. Pourquoi j'me suis donné tant de peine ? Ben parce que c'est un défi qu'on s'est lancé avec A-Harlem, ma merveilleuse future-fiancée... (bon, merveilleuse j'en fais ptêtre un peu trop, mais bref). On s'était dit qu'on devait faire une introspection des pensées de Zoro à Thriller Bark, lorsqu'il donne sa vie pour Luffy. Et bien sûr, en glissant du ZoLu par-ci, par-là...**

**C'est une introspection, certes, mais je l'ai écrite à la troisième personne. Les phrases en italique ne sont cependant QUE les pensées de Zoro. Voilà pour les détails.**

**Evidemment, si vous lisez une fic, c'est sympa d'aller lire l'autre. C'est un petit concours entre nous, donc si vous pouviez jouer le jeu, ce serait cool ^^**

**Voilà voilà...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro !**

One Piece et ses personnages m'appartien... Hein quoi ? Comment ça il a pas signé ? Attend un peu, j'vais m'le faire moi... *part au Japon en faisant craquer ses poings*

* * *

La bulle rougeâtre palpitait devant lui. Comment la souffrance qu'avait enduré leur capitaine avait pu générer une sphère aussi immense ? Pour en avoir ressenti un bref échantillon quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait conscience que cette fois, le brun avait dépassé ses limites. Et de loin. De trop loin.

Si Bartholomew Kuma n'avait pas repoussé toute cette douleur de son corps, Luffy serait peut-être mort, à l'heure qu'il était. _Luffy..._

L'idée même de perdre son capitaine lui était insupportable. Ce gamin aux grands yeux noirs lui avait donné une vie. Il était temps qu'il lui en offre une à son tour. Mais avant...

Sa respiration, auparavant haletante de son précédent combat, s'apaisa. Il avait du mal à sentir son corps. Il n'avait pas encore assez de forces pour bouger. Il regarda la bulle qui luisait d'une lueur écarlate. Malsaine. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des étranges volutes qu'il voyait tourbillonner à l'intérieur, et bascula dans une sorte de transe.

Avant, il voulait se rappeler. Souvenirs...

* * *

_Non, pas comme ça ! Pas ici ! Je ne me suis pas entraîné toutes ces années pour mourir aussi bêtement !_

-FEU À VOLONTÉ ! hurla Morgan.

-Ahhhh !

Les coups de feu claquèrent, les balles sifflèrent. Zoro ferma les yeux dans l'attente des impacts qui allaient lui cribler le corps et de la douleur qu'il ne manquerait pas de ressentir. Il allait mourir, là, fusillé contre un poteau, comme un déserteur. Comme un traître.

Dans moins d'une seconde il serait mort.

Deux secondes passèrent puis il ouvrit les yeux.

-HEIIIIN ?

-NON ! LUFFY ! hurla le gamin aux cheveux roses à ses côtés.

Le type au chapeau de paille qui lui avait parlé il y a quelques minutes s'était interposé entre lui et les balles ! Et il les avait toutes prises de plein fouet ! Pourquoi avait-il sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver ? Il se connaissaient à peine !

Il entendit un ricanement, puis Luffy se redressa brusquement en criant.

-MÊME PAS MAL !

Les balles furent il-ne-savait-comment renvoyées aux tireurs sous le rire joyeux et insouciant du brun.

-Hahahahaha ! Je croyais vous l'avoir dit non ? J'vous avais dit que j'étais trop fort !

Le vert réussit à reprendre conscience.

-C'est incroyable ! Mais enfin qui es-tu ?

L'autre se retourna et lui envoya un sourire plein d'assurance.

-Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy ! Celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates !

Au début, le sabreur ne le crut pas. Ou plutôt, il le crut, fou. Et le pire c'est que ce gamin était sérieux ! En témoignait le sourire sincère qui ornait son visage. _Ok, ce type est du genre insupportable._

Le brun lui avait tendu ses sabres.

-Écoute, lui avait-il dit, soit tu te joins à moi et tu deviens un hors-la-loi vis-à-vis du Gouvernement, soit tu choisis de rester honnête, mais tu te fais dégommer par les hommes de la Marine.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gamin lui plaisait bien finalement !

-C'est bien ma veine ! T'es le diable en personne ! Mais t'as raison. J'ai le choix entre me faire exécuter et me battre à tes côtés. Je préfère encore devenir pirate !

-OUAIS SUPER ! J'ai enfin trouvé ma première recrue ! hurla le gamin en sautant partout.

-OUI BON BAH ÇA VA ON A COMPRIS ! Tu veux bien me détacher maintenant ?!

_Putain ! Ce crétin a l'air aussi joyeux qu'énergique. Je sens que je viens de m'embarquer dans un truc fatiguant. _Et alors que Luffy tentait en vain de le détacher, il sentit sa patience partir en fumée. Déjà. Et les Marines leur arrivaient dessus en plus !

-Non, je comprend pas, les cordes sont encore plus serrées que tout à l'heure...

-CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! DONNE-MOI MES SABRES !

-LUFFY ATTENTION ! cria Kobby.

En une fraction de seconde, Luffy empoigna l'un des sabres de Zoro, le dégaina et le lui mit dans la main. Il n'en fallut pas plus au sabreur pour trancher ses liens d'un mouvement de poignet, attraper ses deux autres lames, les sortir de leurs fourreaux et parer l'attaque simultanée de la petite dizaine de soldats arrivaient sur eux. Facile.

-WAOW ! C'est la classe ! s'extasia Luffy.

Le vert sourit en coin. Il devait quand même mettre son nouveau capitaine en garde. Mais avant, il devait aussi s'assurer que les Marines ne l'interrompraient pas.

-Le premier qui bouge, j'le coupe en rondelle, menaça-t-il.

-Aaaaah ! Pitié ! Pas ça !

Satisfait, le sabreur regarda à nouveau le brun au chapeau de paille dans les yeux. Mortellement sérieux.

-Je suis un homme d'honneur, Luffy, et j't'ai donné ma parole. Tu vois ? Je me bats contre la Marine et ça fait de moi un vrai pirate ! Je fais équipe avec toi maintenant. Mais faut que tu saches une chose. Je me suis fixé un but et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'atteindre.

-Ah ouais ? De quoi il s'agit ?

-Je veux devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde. Si à cause de toi je ne devais jamais y parvenir, j'te préviens, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

Il plissa les yeux, menaçant.

-Et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu disparaisse de la surface de la terre, ajouta-t-il.

Loin d'être impressionné, Luffy lui sourit une nouvelle fois. _Décidément, il a toujours la banane ce gosse ! Ça va devenir très chiant !_

-Ha ! Le plus grand manieur de sabre ? Mais c'est génial ! Il faut au moins une ambition pareille pour faire partie de mon équipage !

Alors ça... ça le surprenait ! Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction ! Des moqueries, oui, de la peur, peut-être, de l'admiration, pourquoi pas... Mais pas cet enthousiasme ! _Et on dirait que c'est contagieux en plus !_ s'exclama-t-il mentalement en se sentant sourire à son tour.

-Alors tant mieux ! Tu verras qu'un jour mon nom sera connu dans les villages les plus reculés ! Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, j'te garantis que tout le monde parlera de moi !

Luffy lui fit son sourire de deux kilomètres, puis il attaqua Morgan. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour mettre le colonel au tapis, et il l'aurait sûrement mit définitivement K.O. sans problèmes s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par ce crétin d'Hermep qui mettait Kobby en joue.

-Arrête-toi si tu tiens à la vie de ton ami ! prévint le blond en essayant en vain de masquer les tremblements de sa voix.

Luffy l'avait regardé, puis avait fixé le regard terrifié du rose. Sourire. Encore un. Kobby reprit contenance. _À croire que c'est magique son truc !_

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Luffy ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! cria d'ailleurs le binoclard, déterminé.

-Mais oui, j'en suis sûr. Allez, Hermep, relâche-le ! Tu l'as entendu ? Tu n'impressionnes pas Kobby.

-N'approche-plus ! s'exclama le blond.

-_Gum gum..._ lança le brun en armant son bras.

Le colonel Morgan choisit cet instant pour se dresser soudain derrière lui, hache levée, mais l'élastique ne bougea pas. Soudain, cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Zoro.

Luffy comptait sur lui. Il comptait sur un homme qu'il avait rencontré à peine une heure plus tôt ! Il croyait en lui, au point de lui confier sa vie. Il resserra sa prise sur ses sabres.

-_BULLET !_

Le poing du brun fendit l'air pour percuter violemment le visage d'Hermep.

La hache du colonel s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du chapeau de paille.

-Pas mal... commenta Luffy.

Il récupéra son bras tandis que Zoro atterrissait souplement derrière Morgan, qui s'effondra.

-Merci ! lui lança l'homme-élastique.

-Je t'en prie, c'est avec plaisir, Capitaine Luffy ! répondit le sabreur en souriant.

* * *

Oui. C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait rejoint. L'expression de Luffy lorsqu'il lui avait dit ces deux petits mots resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Le bonheur, la fierté, la gratitude. L'amitié. Son visage s'était purement et simplement illuminé. Était devenu un putain de soleil.

Et après la rencontre, quelques heures après seulement, il s'était retrouvé seul sur un bateau avec cette boule de caoutchouc.

Souvenirs...

* * *

_Deux hommes qui se prétendent pirates et qui veulent aller sur Grand Line avec une barque. Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?! Et dire que je l'ai appelé « capitaine »... Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles !_

Voilà en gros ce qui traversait l'esprit de Zoro alors qu'ils descendaient la rue qui menait au port où les attendait leur petit voilier. Le sabreur se tourna vers le brun qui marchait à ses côtés.

-Franchement, j'ai trouvé ton numéro un peu gros, j'suis étonné que le capitaine y ait cru.

Luffy dut comprendre qu'il parlait de la façon dont il avait poussé Kobby à réaliser son rêve d'entrer dans la Marine en le provoquant. Il lui sourit.

-Héhé ! Le plus important c'est que Kobby entre dans la Marine, je suis sûr que ça va marcher !

-Chacun sa route ! La notre commence ici ! Après avoir levé l'ancre, nous vogueront vers... notre destin de pirate, dit le vert en regardant la mer.

Son capitaine détacha l'amarre en riant.

-Hahahaha ! Tu l'as dis !

-HEY ATTENDEZ !

Les deux amis se retournèrent en direction de la voix qui les appelait. Ils virent le garçon au cheveux roses, qui leur fit un salut militaire.

-Je tenais à vous remercier, Luffy ! Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi !

-J'n'y crois pas ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois un soldat de la Marine dire merci à un pirate ! se moqua le sabreur.

Luffy se contenta de rire. Puis il sautèrent tous deux sur le bateau, et prirent la mer, salués par tous les marines de la base. Assis au fond du voilier, Zoro regarda son nouvel ami se dresser à la proue, face au vent, une main sur son chapeau.

-Et voilà comment navigue un équipage de pirates ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ouaip ! Et on peut plus reculer ! De belles aventures nous attendent, toi et moi !

Cette dernière phrase parut ravir le brun qui laissa s'échapper un petit rire satisfait. Le sabreur se surprit à croire en ce capitaine imprévisible et somme toute assez atypique qu'il s'était dégoté. Et à vraiment l'apprécier. _On dirait un gamin qui vient de découvrir la mer ! À la fois joyeux et émerveillé. _Il posa sur lui un regard presque attendri. Presque. Parce qu'il était Zoro le Chasseur de Pirates quand même !

-Tu peux me croire, Zoro. Le Roi des Pirates, ce sera moi !

La mine du vert se fit plus sérieuse. Il haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai l'impression que ça te trotte vraiment dans la tête, ça de devenir le Roi des Pirates. T'as une explication ou c'est juste une idée fixe ?

-C'est pas une idée fixe. En fait...

-Ouais, quoi ?

-Bah quoi... J'l'ai juré à quelqu'un. À un grand pirate. Je lui ai dit que je réunirais un jour un équipage aussi fort que le sien et que je raflerais tous les trésors de la Terre pour devenir le Roi des Pirates. Tu vas pas me croire, mais c'est mon chapeau de paille qui me le dit.

Même dans sa voix, Zoro percevait le sourire déterminé de Luffy tourné vers l'horizon alors qu'il disait ces mots. C'est pourquoi il détourna la tête et se contenta de soupirer en regardant le ciel, serein.

-Très bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun appréciant le sentiment de liberté qui parcourait leurs corps. Puis Luffy écarta les bras et hurla.

-OUAIIIS ! CAP SUR GRAND LINE !

Et le sabreur éclata de rire. _Punaise, j'ai plus rit avec lui en trois heures, que tout seul en un an. Il est pas croyable ce type !_

Puis, la fatigue de ces dernières semaines le rattrapa et il s'endormit.

Les jours passèrent, les vivres s'épuisèrent. Et Zoro retrouva l'inconfortable sensation de la faim dans son ventre.

-Aaaahh, gémit-il. J'ai la dalle, mon estomac fait des vrilles... D'après tes calculs, on arrive à une île dans combien de temps ?

Il regarda Luffy, penché par dessus le rebord du bateau, les bras pendant en dehors.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! lui répondit le brun. J'me laisse porter par les vagues ! J'ai entièrement confiance en elles. On arrivera bien quelque part... Un d'ces jours.

_Il... Il plaisante là hein ? C'est pas possible il plaisante ? Ça valait bien la peine de m'détacher de c'poteau si c'est pour mourir de la même manière sur une coque de noix !_

-Tu t'fous de moi ? Comment tu veux devenir le Roi des Pirates si tu sais pas naviguer ? C'est complètement utopique !

-Pas du tout, en temps et heure je recruterais un bon navigateur, lui dit-il d'une voix lasse. Et toi ? Tu peux parler le chasseur de prime qui parcours les océans ! T'es pas plus doué que moi !

-Peut-être, mais je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai jamais prétendu être chasseur de prime !

Le sabreur rejeta la tête en arrière et regarda le ciel.

-J'ai pris la mer dans un seul but, retrouver un homme en particulier. Et je n'ai jamais retrouvé le chemin de chez moi...

Il y eut un court silence. Que Luffy brisa.

-En gros tu t'es perdu quoi.

-OUAIS BAH TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI COMME Ç... Woooow !

Le mouvement d'humeur du vert fit tanguer le petit voilier, et le chapeau de paille du brun s'envola.

-Non ! Le chapeau que Shanks m'a confié !

-Hein ?

_Shanks... Shanks le Roux ? L'Empereur ?_

Luffy se précipita pour tenter de le rattraper, et Zoro le suivit, comprenant que ce bout de paille était important pour lui. Le chapeau tourna un instant dans les airs avant de retomber. Risquant de tomber à l'eau, Zoro se pencha en avant et attrapa le chapeau par sa bordure. Il le tendit à Luffy qui le prit sans un mot, apparemment absorbé dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs.

Le sabreur alla se rasseoir sans poser de questions. Il aurait tout le temps de mieux connaître son étrange capitaine plus tard. Pourtant, ce fut le brun qui parla, lui relatant une partie de son enfance sur Dawn, à Fuschia. Il ne put réprimer un rire en se représentant la manière dont Shanks le faisait tourner en bourrique quand il était jeune. Il resta silencieux lorsque Luffy lui raconta la façon dont le Roux avait perdu son bras. Puis, le départ et le don du chapeau. Il comprit alors pourquoi ces quelques fétus de paille avaient tant de valeur pour lui, et il se jura que jamais il ne perdrait son trésor. Pas tant qu'il pourrait l'en empêcher.

-Et ce Shanks... Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Non... Mais je suis certain qu'il ne m'a pas oublié. Ni moi, ni notre promesse.

_Eh bah... Non, vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne tout seul. Shanks est devenu l'un des Quatre Empereurs du Nouveau Monde. Autrement dit, un ennemi à abattre pour conquérir le One Piece. Il le saura quand il sera prêt. Bon sang... Quand je pense aux avis de recherches que j'ai eu en main... Ce type a une prime faramineuse. Un truc indécent !_

Luffy avait basculé dans le silence à nouveau, une mine grave sur le visage.

-Oh Luffy ? Tu rêves ?

-Hmm?

-En tout cas, ne le perd pas la prochaine fois !

-T'inquiète, lui répondit-il en le vissant sur sa tête. J'le laisserai plus s'envoler. Ce chapeau c'est mon trésor !

Et il lui fit son éternel sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. _Ce qu'il peut paraître niais quand il fait ça..._ Soudain, l'estomac de Zoro manifesta son mécontentement et il gémit.

-Aaaahh... Je meurs de faiiim...

Un croassement lui fit lever la tête. Il avisa un volatile énorme qui planait paresseusement au dessus d'eux.

-Oh... Un oiseau... dit-il comme il aurait dit « oh ! Un éléphant bleu avec des ailes roses... ».

-Belle bête ! apprécia le brun. On l'mange ?

Le vert reporta son attention sur le plus jeune.

-Ah ouais ? Et on l'chope comment ?

-Ça j'm'en occupe ! T'inquiète !

Il s'accrocha au mât, étira ses bras.

-_Gum gum... ROCKEEEEET !_

_-_Ah ouais... fastoche, commenta le sabreur en le regardant s'envoler.

Mais Luffy, au lieu de redescendre, resta coincé en l'air. _Me dites pas qu'il... NOM D'UN CHIEN ! C'est lui qui s'est fait attraper !_

-AAAAAHHH ! À L'AIIIDE ! hurla son capitaine.

Zoro attrapa les rames et se mit à pagayer à toute vitesse pour poursuivre le volatile.

-Quel imbécile heureux ç'ui là j'te jure ! Il en rate pas une ! OH LUFFY ! FAIS PAS L'IDIOT ! REDESCEND !

* * *

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Ce jour où son capitaine lui avait dévoilé une partie de son passé... Ensuite, ils avaient rencontré les hommes de Baggy, puis Nami. Il avait retrouvé Luffy enfermé dans une cage, et là, il avait compris que quoiqu'il arrive il serait toujours prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui. À l'époque, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une question de dette. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il était déjà tombé sous son charme.

Il s'était battu malgré ses blessures. Pour se renforcer, mais aussi pour son capitaine. Pour l'aider, le soutenir, lui montrer que peu importe les dommages qu'il recevait, il serait toujours là.

Comme aujourd'hui, alors que la sphère continuait à pulser devant lui.

Il savait qu'il devrait y plonger les mains.

Pas encore... Souvenirs...

* * *

Nami était rentrée dans la petite cabine du bateau qu'ils avaient... empruntés... à Baggy. Zoro et Luffy étaient sur le pont. Le premier était assis contre le bastingage, se reposant tant bien que mal. L'autre était debout à la proue du voilier, face à l'horizon, une main sur son chapeau, l'autre sur la taille.

-T'étais pas obligé de prendre autant de risques, dit-il sans se retourner.

-J'pouvais pas te laisser te faire exploser par sa "Baggy Ball" ou j'sais pas quoi, répondit le vert sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Ouais enfin... De là à porter la cage alors qu'il venait de te transpercer... Puis à te battre contre son taré sur une roue là...

Cette fois, Zoro ouvrit ses paupières.

-Franchement, si tu crèves, moi, j'ai plus aucun endroit où aller. Alors autant t'éviter ce désagrément tu crois pas ? Et puis ce crétin sur son monocycle m'avait provoqué. J'pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer.

-Arrête, je sais très bien que tu t'es battu avec lui pour m'éviter un combat supplémentaire. Que j'aurais pu gagner.

-Je t'ai laissé le capitaine non ? J'me suis même endormi par terre pour te laisser le champ libre !

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il avait simplement confié sa vie et sa sécurité à Luffy sans se poser de questions, parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait pu être tué. Mais Luffy ne l'avait pas déçu. _Je dois me montrer digne de la confiance qu'il me porte, et lui retourner la mienne. Il ne me laissera pas tomber, je le sais, je l'ai vu faire à la base. Il ne laissera jamais tomber un ami. Un ami... C'est bien la première fois que je me sens être l'ami de quelqu'un... Ou non, en fait, c'est la deuxième..._

-Ouais... Enfin en tout cas, merci ! s'exclama le brun en se retournant, tout sourire.

_Ce mec est timbré. Il me reproche des trucs, et ensuite, il me remercie. Eeeehh ! Il fait quoi là ?_

-Luffy qu'est-ce... J'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi comme ça ?

-Ben... Pour te faire un câlin !

-Un... Un câlin ? NAN MAIS TU M'AS BIEN REGARDÉ ? TU TROUVES QUE J'AI UNE TÊTE À FAIRE DES CÂLINS ?

Luffy leva la tête et fit la moue. Soudain, il eut une idée et sourit, tout joyeux.

-Ordre du Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-il.

-QUOI ? C'EST DE L'ABUS DE POUVOIR !

-Je sais ! Hahahaha !

Zoro grommela mais finit par se laisser faire. Le brun nicha son nez dans son torse avec un petit soupir de contentement. Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Un câlin... Il n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir du dernier qu'il avait fait !

Il sentit le brun glisser de sa position. _Ouf ! Il va enfin me lâcher_, pensa-t-il. Mais Luffy ne fit que se retourner sur le dos, poser la tête sur sa cuisse, et un instant plus tard, sa respiration se faisait lente et profonde.

-Eh... Luffy !

Pas de réponse.

-Luffy ! Réveille toi !

Toujours rien.

-Luffy ! Je suis pas un putain de coussin !

Rien à faire, le garçon restait profondément endormi. Alors, grommelant et soupirant, Zoro rendit les armes, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux lui aussi. Il se laissa également gagner par le sommeil et rejoignit son capitaine au pays des rêves.

* * *

Première sieste ensemble. La première, mais pas la dernière. Luffy était très tactile avec lui, et il se réveillait souvent avec son capitaine endormit la tête sur ses genoux ou son épaule, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Finalement, il s'y était habitué et n'avait plus fait de réflexion. Puis il s'était surpris à apprécier ce contact, et lorsqu'il se réveillait à ses côtés, Zoro avait souvent un petit sourire satisfait et heureux. Il se sentait accepté pour ce qu'il était. Il aimait qu'on ait peur de lui, ça lui garantissait un minimum de tranquillité. Mais la solitude avait commencé à lui peser. Et quand il avait rencontré Luffy et son énergie débordante, ç'avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Le brun n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne s'éloignait pas, au contraire. Il se rapprochait. Et c'est lors de cette première sieste ensemble qu'il avait commencé à développer des sentiments ambigus pour son capitaine. Ambigus mais pas désagréables...

Ils avaient atterri dans le village d'Ussop, avaient mis une trempe à cet enfoiré de Kuro, recruté le sniper-menteur et mit les voiles sur leur nouveau navire. Le Vogue Merry. Modèle ancien mais élégant et parfait pour un premier bateau. Zoro s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise dessus. Bien que les nuits dans les hamacs n'aient pas toujours été de tout repos.

Souvenirs...

* * *

-Viaaaaande...

_ Putain ! Mais il peut pas se la fermer cet abruti ? Ça fait deux heures qu'il marmonne comme ça ! J'voudrais dormir moi ! Bon, cela dit, la sieste de cinq heures que j'ai faite c't'aprèm' doit pas aider beaucoup..._

-Rôtiiiiii...

_Il a que ça en tête ? Ventre à patte ! Et où ça peut bien passer tout ce qu'il mange hein ?_

-Shanks...

_Shanks ?_

_-_Shanks... Ton bras...

_Oh merde. Le v'là qui fait un cauchemar. Et j'suis censé faire quoi mo..._

_-_AAAAAH !

-Oufffff !

À force de s'agiter dans son hamac, situé au dessus de celui du sabreur, Luffy en avait été éjecté et était tombé sur le ventre de Zoro. Groggy, il secoua la tête et regarda le vert.

-Oh euh... désolé.

-Nan mais on a pas idée de s'écrouler sur les gens comme ça ? chuchota-t-il furieusement pour ne pas réveiller Ussop. T'es qu'un crétin !

-J'ai pas fait exprès, murmura le brun en se rallongeant sur son torse.

-Euuuh... J'peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Remonte là-haut illico presto avant que je te mette une baigne.

-Pfff ! J'aurais pas mal t'façon. Et puis t'es confortable... soupira-t-il.

_Mais pourquoi je me suis embarqué avec lui ?_ se demanda Zoro pour la centième fois depuis le début de son voyage... Et encore, cent, il était optimiste !

-Je me fous d'être confortable ! Il est hors de question que _tu_ dormes _avec moi_ dans _mon_ hamac ! Dégage Luffy !

-Grrmbl... Ordre du Capitaine, marmonna-t-il.

Grognements. Puis soupir. _Il use un peu trop de cette excuse avec moi, je trouve... Humpf... Bon, bah c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix._

-Tu me le paieras, dit-il d'une voix menaçante en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Mais alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, son capitaine se mit à remuer sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Zoro le rattrapa en passant le bras dans son dos avant qu'il ne se retrouve au sol. Bon c'était pas comme si Luffy avait pu se faire mal en s'écrasant contre le parquet, mais ç'avait été un réflexe de le maintenir en place.

-Putain ! Fais gaffe au moins !

-Mmm... D'solé... Failli tomber...

-J'avais remarqué, figure-toi ! Nom d'un chien ! Mais tu vas arrêter de te tortiller ?

-Mais j'essaye de trouver une bonne position ! Sinon j'vais encore tomber ! Ah voilà !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient placés sur le côté, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Luffy s'accrochait au cou de son sabreur, et ce dernier était obligé de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille. Il aurait pu les croiser sur sa poitrine, mais le hamac était étroit, et leurs torses se touchaient, rendant cette manœuvre impossible.

_Putain, c'qu'il me fait pas faire... La nuit prochaine on échange ! J'vais en haut et il dort là ! Hors de question que ça se reproduise !_

Mais malgré ses pensées, une part de lui n'était pas si gênée que ça de ce nouveau contact... Il regarda un instant le visage paisible de son capitaine, déjà partit au pays des rêves. _Un ange. Il ressemble à un putain d'ange quand il court pas partout et qu'il balance pas des conneries à tort et à travers, cet abruti..._

Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Et cette nuit fut la première pendant laquelle il rêva de Luffy.

* * *

Cette nuit-là avait été atroce. Vraiment atroce. Luffy n'arrêtait pas de bouger, il se réveillait tout le temps pour l'empêcher d'aller valser sur le plancher, et le brun n'arrêtait pas de parler dans son sommeil. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé avec le dos en miette, courbaturé comme jamais, et des cernes qui auraient rendu jaloux un panda. Autant dire qu'il avait été d'humeur massacrante toute la journée et que Nami et Ussop l'avaient soigneusement évité.

Pas Luffy.

Luffy était venu, s'était excusé en riant, puis il lui avait sauté au cou. Et ensuite, il s'était éloigné, la main sur son chapeau, heureux comme un gamin, pour aller pêcher avec le tireur.

Zoro avait soupiré, s'était assis dans un coin, et avait tâché de rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues. Cette nuit avait été atroce, pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais regrettée. Au contraire.

Luffy lui avait demandé de lui parler de son passé, prétextant que lui l'avait fait, alors c'était pas juste si le vert ne lui disait rien. Alors le sabreur lui avait brièvement raconté son enfance au dojo, Kuina, sa promesse et sa mort. Il avait évoqué comment il avait eu le Wadô Ichimonji, puis son entraînement inhumain et son errance sur les mers. Le brun l'avait écouté sans rien dire avant de hocher la tête, de lui donner l'accolade et de s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas posé de questions supplémentaires et n'en avait pas reparlé. Zoro lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Ils avaient rencontré Johnny et Yosaku et atteint le Baratie. Puis Nami avait prit la fuite sur le Vogue Merry, et Zoro _l'_avait rencontré.

Souvenirs...

* * *

Zoro frappa son poing contre le mur du restaurant, furieux.

-C'EST PAS VRAI ! LA GARCE ! Elle nous a bien roulé, on aurait dû s'méfier dès le début !

-Bon sang ! C'est Kaya qui nous avait donné c'bateau ! râla Ussop.

-Attendez... Je crois qu'je l'vois... Là bas ! C'est le Vogue Merry ! S'exclama Luffy.

Debout sur la barrière du Baratie, les mains en visière, il plissait les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir son navire qui s'en allait entre les vagues.

-Vous avez toujours votre bateau ? demanda-t-il à Johnny et Yosaku en se tournant vers eux.

-Eh bien oui, répondit Yosaku. Tu veux l'utiliser ?

-Zoro, Ussop, je veux que vous vous lanciez à sa poursuite ! Il faut la rattraper à tout prix !

-Oh ça suffit. Oublie-la cette sale petite voleuse, elle en vaut pas la peine, lui dit le vert. De toute façon elle a qu'à le garder son bateau.

-Elle fera partie de mon équipage, je ne veux pas d'un autre navigateur !

Sourcils froncés, le sabreur et le capitaine s'affrontèrent du regard. Un combat de volonté. Zoro prit son air le moins commode, mais Luffy ne se détourna pas et plongea dans ses yeux. Déterminé. _C'est un ordre de mon capitaine... Je dois l'appliquer, même si ça ne me plaît pas. Luffy doit avoir ses raisons pour croire en elle comme ça. Après tout, il a bien cru en moi alors que j'étais un traqueur de pirates. Cette sorcière... Est-ce qu'elle serait en train de me voler Luffy...? Attend deux secondes... Me voler Luffy ? Comment ça me voler Luffy ?_

L'affrontement dura quelques secondes. Les yeux de Luffy étaient déterminés, mais il y avait autre chose aussi dedans. Un appel. Une demande pour avoir de l'aide. Le vert céda en soupirant, se frappant le front.

-Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné ! Raaaah... J'te jure, quel enquiquineur ç'ui là ! Allez, Ussop ! On y va !

-Hein ? Euhhh... D'accord.

Zoro se tourna vers son capitaine et celui-ci lui envoya son sourire lumineux en pleine face. Son cœur rata un battement. _Un putain de soleil,_ se dit le sabreur comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lui aussi, satisfait d'avoir rendu le brun heureux.

Johnny et Yosaku s'approchèrent avec leur bateau.

-C'est bon, le bateau est prêt, on peut y aller ! clamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Luffy, tu viens pas avec nous ? demanda son second.

-Non, j'reste ici, j'ai encore des choses à régler au restaurant. J'vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Le vert tenta de calmer la sourde inquiétude qui venait d'apparaître en lui, d'un coup. Stupide, irrationnel, mais il se sentait mal à l'idée qu'ils se séparent.

-D'accord, fais gaffe à toi, dit-il tout de même. Il est dangereux c't'endroit, ça peut dégénérer à tout moment.

-Ouais. T'inquiète, je sais.

La confiance dans le ton de l'élastique le calma et il rejoignit Ussop et les deux chasseurs de prime à bord du voilier. Soudain, des cris de terreur se firent entendre venant du bateau de Don Krieg. Ou du moins, de ce qu'il en restait. Zoro se tourna dans la direction des gémissements et se figea.

Un homme, seul sur une barque qui ressemblait à un cercueil, s'avançait lentement entre les débris de bois flottant.

_ C'est lui... C'est Dracule Mihawk !_

* * *

Il avait combattu contre le Grand Corsaire, et s'était ridiculisé. Aux yeux de Mihawk, aux yeux de Kuina, aux yeux de Luffy. Il ne l'avait même pas touché une fois, pas la moindre petite estafilade. Ce duel resterait sa plus cuisante défaite. Alors, comme son talent à l'épée n'était pas suffisant, il avait impressionné le Faucon avec son sens de l'honneur et son courage.

Il se rappellerait toujours du cri déchirant qu'avait poussé Luffy avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau. À croire qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui. Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose.

_J'ai perdu. Est-ce qu'il voudra toujours de moi auprès de lui ?_

Souvenirs...

* * *

_J'ai mal... La vache, il coupe bien son gros couteau...Et les autres ? Est-ce qu'il les a attaqués ?_

Il sentit des bras l'attraper et le ramener à la surface. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis son corps se rappela qu'il devait respirer, et il inspira profondément, crachant du sang au passage.

-Zoro !

_Luffy ? Mais il est où ?_

-ZOROOOO !

_Je vais bien... Enfin, non. J'vais pas bien, mais j'suis pas mort, c'est déjà ça._

_-_Allez les gars, hissez-le à bord, vous y êtes presque !

La voix d'Ussop. Donc ceux qui l'avaient repêché devaient être Johnny et Yosaku. Il fut monté à bord du bateau et entendit ensuite des bruits de pas précipités.

-Voilà de quoi le soigner, ça va aller !

Et malgré la distance, les paroles de Mihawk lui parvinrent.

-Tu es encore trop jeune pour mourir, jeune escrimeur. Écoute moi bien, je m'appelle Dracule Mihawk ! Apprends à te connaître, parcours le monde ! Devient plus fort ! Progresse, va jusqu'au bout de tes possibilités ! Peu importe les années que ça prendra, nous nous affronterons à nouveau ! Entraîne-toi, surpasse mon épée, surpasse moi ! Je t'attendrais, Roronoa Zoro !

_Pourquoi... Il me parle comme ça alors que j'ai perdu ?_

-Zoro ! Zoro répond, dis quelque chose... gémissaient les deux chasseurs de prime à ses côtés.

_Dire quelque chose ? Oui, oui il faut que je... Luffy..._

Mihawk reprit la parole, et même s'il s'adressait à son capitaine, le sabreur put saisir ses paroles.

-Et toi, jeune homme, quel objectif t'es-tu fixé ?

-Être le Roi des Pirates ! répondit le garçon, déterminé.

-Haha ! Voilà qui sort de l'ordinaire. Ça risque d'être encore plus difficile que de me surpasser.

-J'ai pas b'soin de tes conseils. De toute façon j'y arriverais ! Bleeeeeh !

Zoro faillit sourire en imaginant Luffy tirer la langue comme un gosse, avant de se rappeler que ses muscles ne répondaient plus.

-Il est vivant ! cria Ussop. Mais il a pas encore reprit connaissance.

-Zorooooo ! répond-moi j'ten supplie, pleurait Johnny.

-Oh non ! Zoro ! s'exclama son capitaine, inquiet.

_Il faut que je..._

Lever son bras lui demanda un effort de volonté considérable, mais il y parvint. Son Wadô pointé vers le ciel, il attendit que le silence se fasse autour de lui avant de se mettre à parler.

-Luffy... Tu m'entends ?

-Oui !

-T'as... T'as eu peur hein ? Allez... Avoue ! Tu serais bien embêté si j'arrivais pas... À devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde... Hein ?

Luffy restait silencieux, le laissait continuer.

-Rassures-toi... Jamais...

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, irrépressibles.

-JAMAIS JE NE PERDRAIS UN AUTRE COMBAT ! JE DEVIENDRAIS PLUS FORT QUE N'IMPORTE QUI AU MONDE !

Le garçon sourit. Fier de son escrimeur.

-La prochaine fois, je le battrais. J'te jure de ne plus jamais... PERDRE UN SEUL COMBAT ! ÇA TE VA COMME ÇA, ROI DES PIRATES ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis il l'entendit rire._ Il se moque de moi ? Non, c'est pas son genre... Pourquoi il rit ?_

-Parfait ! répondit Luffy d'une voix joyeuse.

Ce simple mot valait plus qu'un long discours pour le sabreur. Pas besoin de phrases grandiloquentes, un seul mot et sa confiance en lui était revenue.

-Vous formez une belle équipe. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

_Putain, si Mihawk s'y met... Va falloir que je mette ça au clair avec lui, un d'ces quatre. J'crois que j'vais dormir un peu moi..._

* * *

Il avait prévu d'aller lui parler dès que possible, mais les événements s'étaient enchaînés trop rapidement pour qu'il ait une chance de le faire. Ils s'étaient séparés pour aller à la poursuite de Nami, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés pour apprendre son passé houleux (du moins certains l'avaient appris, puisque Luffy étaient partit se promener et lui s'était endormi) et ils avaient fini par mettre une rouste à Arlong et ses sbires. Il avait eu du mal d'ailleurs. Mais il avait tenu sa promesse et déglingué ce poulpe pas frais d'Octi.

En fait, il se rendait compte maintenant que depuis son serment, il n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat singulier.

Et c'est pendant la fête organisée par le village de Cocoyashi qu'il avait voulut discuter avec Luffy, seul a seul, afin de mettre au clair ces sentiments bizarres qu'il avait quand il était près de lui, et qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien cerner.

Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux, qu'il avait fermé, pour contempler la bulle rouge devant lui. Non, pas avant d'avoir épuisé sa mémoire. Pas avant...

Souvenirs...

* * *

-ENCORE DE LA VIAAAAANDE !

_ Putain, mais il a jamais fini de s'empiffrer ce crétin ?_ pensa Zoro en soupirant. _Bon cela dit... J'ai bu combien de verres moi au fait ? J'ai arrêté de compter au quinzième... _Il regarda les cadavres des choppes qu'il avait bu, étalés sur et sous la table à laquelle il était assis. _… La flemme de recompter._ Et il siffla son énième verre d'une traite.

-Putain, crâne de mousse ! Tu bois comme un trou, c'est impressionnant. Tu d'vrais faire gaffe, les algues tiennent pas l'alcool en général.

-Tu veux pas m'lâcher, blondinette ? répondit le sabreur, la voix aussi ferme que s'il avait été sobre. J'suis loin d'être à ma limite, il en faut plus que ça pour m'faire tituber.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il se leva et s'avança dans la foule, la démarche assurée. Il entendit vaguement un « ce type est un monstre » venant du cuistot et sourit. Se guidant au bruit des hurlements et au son des assiettes qui tintaient les unes contre les autres, il retrouva son capitaine et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche pleine de viande.

-T'peux v'nir une minute ?

Luffy fronça les sourcils, avala les gigots sans se soucier de retirer les os et le suivit à petit pas, trottant derrière le vert. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois sortis du village, et s'assirent sur un petit muret, au calme.

-Kékinya ?

-Ben... J'ai pas pu te le dire avant alors... Déjà, j'voulais m'excuser d'avoir perdu contre Mih... Mpffff !

-Ferme-la.

Le brun avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire, et le regardait avec un air de reproche.

-J't'ai fait une réflexion ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais...

-Alors t'as pas besoin de te justifier. J'suis heureux que t'aies survécu, et j'suis fier de ce que t'as fait et dit. Ça s'arrête là. Te prend pas la tête pour des conneries.

Zoro hocha la tête et se détendit. C'est vrai, il avait été stupide de se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour ça.

-Tu voulais m'dire autre chose ?

-Ben... Je euh...

Il se gratta la tête, nerveux et détourna le regard.

-Nan. Laisse tomber, grogna-t-il finalement.

-Comme tu veux. Tu m'en parleras quand tu s'ras prêt.

Il entendit Luffy se lever et se tourna vers lui. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, son capitaine se pencha, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui un court instant avant de reculer.

-J'retourne faire la fête. Tu sais où j'suis si y a un 'blème.

Zoro hocha la tête d'un air absent et le regarda se précipiter vers le village en hurlant qu'il voulait de la viande.

_Je... Je rêve ou il m'a embrassé sur la joue ?_

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas si son capitaine avait vraiment eu ce geste d'affection. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que, réel ou pas, ce baiser chaste lui avait définitivement fait ouvrir les yeux. Il était amoureux du gamin au chapeau de paille. Et comme il faut ! Et il lui avait aussi fait penser que peut-être que Luffy partageait ses sentiments.

LogueTown. La ville où tout commence et où tout finit. Celle où Roger est né puis est mort. Dans une moindre mesure, celle où il avait eu deux de ses plus fidèles lames, le Sandai Kitetsu et le Yubashiri.

Celle où il avait eu la peur de sa vie pour la première fois.

Souvenirs...

* * *

Sanji et Zoro déboulèrent sur la Place de l'Échafaud pour y voir leur capitaine en passe de se faire exécuter patr Baggy le Clown.

-On intervient ? demanda Sanji.

-Attend, t'as vu la tête qu'il a ? Il va dire un truc important. P't'être même que ce sera intelligent. On va patienter deux secondes.

-S'tu veux.

-MOI, MONKEY D. LUFFY JE S'RAIS LE ROI DES PIRATES !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis les gens autour de l'échafaud se mirent à parler entre eux pour commenter ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Et c'est intelligent ça ? soupira Sanji.

-Nan, c'est Luffy, chuchota Zoro pour lui-même en souriant. Allez, on y va, ajouta-t-il plus fort.

-Bon, dit Baggy depuis sa position au dessus de leur capitaine. Bah on a pas qu'ça à faire, va falloir y aller là. Élastique de mes deux.

-Hey toi ! cria Zoro. Tu sais quoi ?

Il vit le clown se tourner vers eux, agacé.

-Y aura pas d'exécution ! s'exclamèrent le vert et le blond d'une seule voix.

La sourire revint immédiatement sur le visage de Luffy.

-OUAIIIS ! ZORO ! SANJI !

_Ah bah voilà ! J'te préfère comme ça, abruti d'élastoc._

_-_Nan mais tu t'es regardé, Luffy ? dit-il à voix haute en souriant en coin. Même si c'est pour rigoler, j'trouve que tu vas trop loin. T'exagère.

-S'il va y avoir un spectacle, ça me dit assez de me joindre à toi, renchérit Sanji avec la même expression. Si tu as envie, je peux commencer par nous débarrasser de ces corsaires de seconde zone ?

_ Arrête de te la péter cuistot à deux berries..._

-Vous avez vu ? C'est Zoro le Chasseur de Pirates ! cria quelqu'un avant de s'enfuir, suivit par tous les civils.

_Aaaaahhh... J'aime ça..._

-SANJI ! ZORO !

_Et pourquoi t'as dis _son_ nom en premier ?_

_-_Ah te voilà, Zoro ! s'exclama Baggy. Comme tu peux le constater, tu arrives trop tard !

Il leva son sabre, prêt à l'abattre sur le cou du brun. Zoro sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

-Il faut détruire l'échafaud !

Ils s'élancèrent, mais furent ralentis par une vingtaine de pirates se précipitant sur eux, déterminés à les neutraliser.

-Lâchez-moi les gars ! grogna-t-il en découpant à tort et à travers.

-Hahahaha ! Même toi Zoro, tu ne peux rien y changer ! C'est trop tard ! C'est comme ça, son heure a sonné ! C'en est fini de votre capitaine ! Niahahaha !

_Si seulement j'arrivais à détruire l'échafaud !_

En ricanant, le clown abattit son sabre.

-Zoro ! Sanji ! Ussop ! Nami !

Le cœur battant, le sabreur leva la tête vers son capitaine. Luffy lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis désolé, mais... Je suis mort !

-NOOOON !

_Non ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de..._

Il y eut un crépitement, puis un formidable éclair s'abattit sur la tour de métal, la détruisant au passage. Pendant un instant, on entendit que le tonnerre, et les grincements des barres de fer, et l'échafaud s'embrasa d'un feu bleuté. Puis le silence revint et la pluie se mit à tomber. L'échafaud s'écroula.

_Allez, Luffy... Putain, me fais pas c'coup là !_

Soudain, quelque chose flottant dans l'air attira son attention. Il leva la tête et reconnut le chapeau de paille du brun. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol, aux pieds de...

_-_Hahahahahaha ! Eh bah non ! En fait, j'suis en vie ! J'ai eu du bol.

_Un jour, je vais te tuer moi-même pour tout ce que tu me fais subir !_ pensa le sabreur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement.

-Dis-moi, Zoro, commença Sanji. Tu crois en Dieu toi ?

-Raconte pas de conneries. Faut qu'on se tire d'ici et en vitesse.

Les Marines attaquèrent alors,et Zoro et Sanji se retrouvèrent mêlés dans la bataille. Le vert leva la tête et vit Luffy, tout sourire, en plein milieu de la place qui s'extasiait devant tout ce qui se passait. Il soupira et l'attrapa par l'arrière de son col.

-Hey, Luffy !

-Wahhhahaa ! Zoro ?

-C'est pas l'moment d's'amuser ! Putain, tu m'as fais une peur bleue et tu continues à faire le mariole !

Le brun plissa les yeux et sourit.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

-Mais non ! Enfin si... Enfin euh... C'est pas la questi... Mpff !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Luffy venait de se retourner pour l'enlacer et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour Zoro, le temps s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux.

_Oh et puis merde !_

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sous la pluie et en plein milieu d'une bataille, à s'embrasser, leurs lèvres dansant les unes contre les autres, leurs langues restant sagement à leur place. Un baiser chaste, tendre, doux.

Puis le fracas des armes et des coups de feu se rappela à eux, et ils brisèrent leur étreinte pour ne songer qu'à une chose : s'enfuir.

* * *

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce premier baiser. La peur s'était évanouie pour laisser place à la douceur. Il avait été anxieux à l'idée d'être trop brutal au début, et il avait tardé à répondre à la pression des lèvres de Luffy sur les siennes. Et puis il s'était laissé aller, et... Ben il avait adoré !

Lorsqu'ils avaient traversé Red Line, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Entrer sur Grand Line en commençant par un baiser... Que demander de plus ?

Le Vogue Merry n'offrait pas beaucoup d'intimité, alors le reste de l'équipage avait vite été mit au courant de leur nouvelle relation. Sanji s'était longtemps foutu de sa gueule, mais une bagarre bien sentie, et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Que pouvait-il dire ? À part que ça lui faisait un rival de moins sur le bateau...

Ils avaient rencontré Laboon, l'immense baleine, et Crocus, le gardien du phare. Puis Mister Nine et Miss Wednesday, dont ils apprendraient plus tard la véritable identité.

Et ils avaient débarqué à Whiskey Peak, fait la fête au delà du raisonnable, et profité de tout ce que les habitants leur avaient donné. Habitants qui étaient en fait des chasseurs de prime. Il les avait gentiment massacrés. Puis il avait apprit la vérité sur Vivi et avait été chargé par Nami de la protéger contre Mister Five et Miss Valentine.

Et Luffy était apparut. Et ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre. Un combat que Nami avait arrêté grâce à deux coups de poings bien sentis.

Ensuite, les événements s'étaient accélérés et ils s'étaient enfuis avant de reprendre la mer à bord du Merry.

Souvenirs...

* * *

Zoro roupillait tranquillement sur le pont du Merry, quand quelqu'un le secoua doucement.

-Zoro ?

-Mnnghh... Luffy ? Kesstuveux ?

-J'veux t'parler une minute.

La mine grave de son capitaine finit de le réveiller, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ben... J'suis désolé. Tu sais ? Pour t'avoir attaqué sur l'île aux cactus. J'aurais dû t'faire confiance. J'l'ai pas fait. J'ai pas été un bon capitaine.

-T'inquiète, Luffy. À ta place, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil. J'comprend. Un bon capitaine punit ses hommes quand ils font une connerie, sinon c'est l'anarchie.

-Ouais mais... J'aurais dû te d'mander ta version avant. Ça se reproduira plus ! Promis !

-Alors c'est bon, c'est oublié. Et puis c'était un beau combat, mine de rien ! sourit le sabreur.

Luffy lui décocha son soleil, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis, se laissant aller, Zoro amena son capitaine sur lui, approfondit le baiser, et commenca à...

-COIIIIIIIN ! hurla Carue juste à côté d'eux, les faisant sursauter.

Le sabreur lui jeta un regard noir, et le canard décampa. Mais le mal avait été fait, et Luffy s'éloigna de lui, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il regarda pensivement le volatile.

-Hey ! Ussop ! Tu crois qu'avec un bon appât on peut choper un requin pour ce soir…?

* * *

Little Garden, avec ses dinosaures et les géants. Puis Drum, ses médecins, ses lapins carnivores et Chopper. Le mignon Chopper. Même lui n'avait pu résister à la boule de poil aux grands yeux émerveillés, et il s'était surprit plusieurs fois à lui tapoter la tête ou lui ébouriffer la fourrure sans raison. Du moins quand il était sous sa plus petite forme.

Alabasta... Leur voyage à travers le désert dans la plus difficile de leurs aventures depuis le début de leur voyage. Le désert, les villes détruites, la douleur de Vivi, la détermination de leur équipage. Et, cette nuit-là, à Yuba...

Souvenirs...

* * *

Zoro n'arrivait pas à dormir. Oh ! Les lits que le vieux Toto leur avait fournis étaient confortables, et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Non, il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il avait peur. Pas pour lui-même, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus de mettre sa vie en jeu. Il craignait pour celle de Luffy. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un ennemi ordinaire auquel il allait s'attaquer. C'était Crocodile, l'un des Sept Capitaines Corsaires, dont la prime était presque trois fois plus élevée que la sienne. Et il savait que l'élastique voulait affronter « Mister Zéro » lui-même. Pour les protéger.

Il avait peur que l'amitié et l'amour que leur capitaine leur portait ne le conduise au delà de ses limites.

Il soupira discrètement et se leva. Il aperçut tout de suite le garçon, réveillé lui aussi, qui regardait le désert. Il s'approcha.

-J'espérais que tu serais encore debout, déclara simplement Luffy sans se retourner.

Le sabreur lui prit la taille et colla son torse contre son dos, posant le menton sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans rien dire, regardant la lune et l'immensité de sable devant eux. La nuit, le désert gagnait en mystère ce qu'il perdait en beauté quand le soleil se couchait. Son capitaine finit par se dégager doucement pour plonger dans ses yeux.

-Tu as peur ?

Le sabreur le regarda longuement, un peu surpris. Luffy avait beau passer pour un crétin, il pouvait faire preuve d'une surprenante perspicacité lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire dans le cœur des gens.

-Non, répondit-il néanmoins.

-Menteur.

Une constatation. Pas une accusation, ni un reproche.

-Je vais le battre, cet enfoiré. Et on repartira tous ensemble, peut-être même avec Vivi et Carue. Mais je te promet que je vais faire sa fête à Crocodile !

-Luffy...

Il aurait voulu lui dire que cette fois ce n'était pas comme Don Krieg, Kuro ou Arlong. Il aurait voulut lui dire d'être prudent, peut-être lui demander de venir avec lui. Le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je vais le battre, je te le promet.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, et Zoro hocha la tête.

-D'accord, désolé.

_Désolé d'avoir douté de toi, désolé d'avoir eu peur. Désolé de ne pas avoir cru en toi..._

Luffy balaya ses remords informulés d'un revers de la main, puis il lui décocha son soleil. Et aux yeux de Zoro, ce sourire était mille fois plus beau que le désert qui s'étendait derrière eux.

* * *

Il étaient restés longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce soir là. Debout, les yeux fermés, enlacés. Sans rien se dire, sans rien faire d'autre que respirer l'odeur de l'autre et écouter son cœur. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. N'en avaient pas eu besoin.

Par contre, quand ils eurent quitté Alabasta...

Souvenirs...

* * *

-J'aime pas cette nana.

-Je sais.

-J'lui fais pas confiance.

-Je sais.

-Elle est franchement glauque.

-Je sais.

-C'était la partenaire de Crocodile !

-Je sais.

-Et tu vas quand même l'accepter à bord ?

-Oui.

Zoro soupira et leva les yeux au plafond de leur cabine. Plutôt parler avec un poulpe sourd décérébré, ce serait moins fatiguant ! Il essaya une dernière fois.

-Franchement, Luffy, pourquoi ? Cette femme est dangereuse, imprévisible, indépendante ! C'est...

-Comme toi.

Le vert se figea.

-Quoi ?

-Dangereux, imprévisible, indépendant... Ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? sourit le brun, moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Si. Tu étais un chasseur de prime, quand on s'est rencontrés. Un tueur de pirates. Ou un traqueur, pour le moins. Tu n'étais pas vraiment différent d'elle au final.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

-Qui te dis qu'elle a eu le choix, elle ?

Zoro ouvrit la bouche... et la referma. Luffy sourit de plus belle, content d'avoir gagné. Il se rapprocha de lui et le sabreur plongea ses yeux gris dans les prunelles noires du brun. S'y noya.

-Si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, à elle, fais moi confiance à moi.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? _C'est malin ! Maintenant j'culpabilise !_

-Et pis t'façon, t'as pas l'choix ! C'est moi l'capitaine, c'est moi qui décide ! Robin reste à bord. Point.

Zoro eut un soupir faussement exaspéré. En réalité, il était soulagé. Le garçon avait encore une fois réussi à chasser son malaise en quelques mots.

-Oui, capitaine ! répondit-il en lui faisant son sourire en coin.

Sourire qui se fana devant l'expression pensive du brun.

-Luffy ? Ça va ?

-Ouais... Je réfléchissais à un truc.

Le sabreur fonça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire. Un Luffy qui réfléchit, c'est généralement mauvais signe... Il lui fit soudain son plus brillant sourire, et Zoro se tendit. _Oh oh..._

_-_En fait... Puisque Robin à presque le même caractère que Zoro... Peut-être que je vais tomber amoureux d'elle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le vert ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement sauvage, animal. Il attrapa son capitaine par la taille, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa férocement. Il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et le libéra, avant de mordiller son cou. Il remonta sucer son oreille et grondant sourdement.

-Tu es à moi, menaça-t-il presque. Et je ne laisserais personne me voler mon capitaine. Pas même une espionne meurtrière. Tu es à moi !

-Zoro... gémit Luffy en s'accrochant à sa nuque.

Terminé le jeu pour le provoquer. Le ton de son capitaine avait perdu en assurance, gagné en excitation. _Intéressant..._ Il recommença à embrasser le brun, avec une étonnante douceur, et le sentit frémir. Ses mains entrèrent en action. Ils s'étaient déjà touchés de nombreuses fois, mais ils n'avaient jamais été très loin, parfois au point de les rendre fous de frustration l'un et l'autre. Mais le moment était peut-être venu...

Luffy répondait à ses baisers avec tendresse et amour. Pas besoin de mot pour se dire « je t'aime ». Des gestes.

Soudain, avec son impulsivité coutumière, son capitaine lui attrapa les hanches et l'amena contre lui. Le sabreur ravala un halètement en sentant leurs bassins se coller l'un à l'autre. Il se demandait si Luffy avait vraiment l'intention d'aller au bout, quand ce dernier donna un coup de rein qui faillit le faire gémir.

_Ça a le mérite d'être clair, _pensa-t-il. Puis, son esprit se ferma aux réflexions, et pour les heures qui suivirent, il ne fut plus que sensations.

* * *

Une première fois magique. Il se souvenait de tout. Les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé, la vision du corps de Luffy sous le sien, le son de sa voix voilée de plaisir... Tout. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Jaya, Skypiea, où ils s'étaient fait un plaisir de découvrir le moelleux des nuages à deux. Puis Water Seven. Et le Rocket Man. L'attaque combinée qu'ils avaient lancés...

Les événements s'accéléraient dans sa tête, maintenant. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup.

Souvenirs...

* * *

-L'Aqua Laguna va nous pulvériseeeeer !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Luffy ? demanda Zoro à son capitaine.

-Ouais, allez ! J'suis d'accord ! À nous de jouer ! répondit-il en faisant tourner son bras.

Ils montèrent sur la pointe de la locomotive et firent face à la vague immense devant eux.

-On peut savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? cria Pauli pour couvrir le vacarme du train.

-On va envoyer un boulet de canon ! lui répondit le vert.

-Hey ! Zoro ? Cent-huit fois deux, ça fait combien ?

_Nan mais il est sérieux là ?_

-Deux-cent-seize, triple andouille.

-Ah ouais ? Deux-cent-seize ? Bon bah c'est trop long. Et puis c'est trop dur à dire.

-Pas grave ! Dis c'que tu veux !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent tous les deux ? entendit-il Pauli râler derrière eux. Chapeau de Paille n'est même pas armé, et Zoro n'a que ses sabres.

-Bon bah... Trois cent alors ! lui cria Luffy.

-OK !

-Allez ! _Gum gum..._

_-Calibre trois cent..._

_-CANOOOOOON ! _hurlèrent-ils ensemble

L'onde de choc de leur attaque combinée créa un tunnel dans la vague et le Rocket Man put passer sain et sauf. D'un geste fluide, Zoro rengaina ses sabres, puis il se tourna vers Luffy qui lui fit un V de la victoire avec ses doigts avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Leurs langues dansèrent sous les vivats des membres de la Franky Family.

* * *

Enies Lobby, où ils avaient retrouvés Robin. Puis leur retour à Water Seven. Zoro avait tellement cru perdre Luffy après son combat contre Lucci qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle pendant un long moment, éprouvant sans cesse le besoin de le toucher et de l'embrasser pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Puis, il y avait eu leur première nuit à bord du Thousand Sunny. Dans le salon à l'aquarium. Merveilleuse de sensualité et de tendresse. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres.

Souvenirs...

* * *

-ZOROOOO !

-Nggh.. Luffyyy...

Il se laissa retomber sur son capitaine, sans force, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration décente. Il embrassa son cou, sa joue, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui offrit un baiser tendre et apaisé.

-Luffy ?

-Mmmm ?

-Je... Enfin... Je...

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, incapable de dire ces trois mots qui lui brûlaient pourtant l'esprit. Trop réservé pour le faire. _Je t'aime, Luffy. Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal..._

-Moi aussi, dit simplement le brun en regardant ondoyer les poissons dans l'aquarium.

Surpris, le sabreur se redressa pour le regarder. Luffy caressa sa joue.

-Ça va pas ?

-Souris-moi.

Et Luffy lui sourit, de ce soleil qui illuminait chacune de ses journées et qui embrasaient chacune de ses nuits. De ce soleil dont il tombait amoureux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait briller.

* * *

Puis ils avaient débarqué à Thriller Bark.

Thriller Bark... Le seul moment aux côtés de son capitaine dont il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir. Cette île avait été un vrai cauchemar d'un bout à l'autre. Odz, « Nightmare Luffy », puis Moria et le déchaînement de puissance dont son capitaine avait fait preuve pour eux. Pour lui.

Son cœur se serra, et il ouvrit les yeux. La bulle était là, menaçante, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne à elle. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Zoro décroisa les bras et se mit en mouvement.

Il tendit les bras devant lui, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration.

_ Pour ton sourire._

Il fit un pas en avant.


End file.
